Todas as Coisas que ELE Disse
by Madame Rond de Jambe
Summary: Shuichi é um garoto dentro dos padrões, exceto por um mínimo detalhe: ele esta apaixonado por um homem. Ao som de All the Things she Said, da t.A.T.u, ele confessa à lua e às estrelas, testemunhas do beijo que recebera, seu terrível pecado.


"preciso me acalmar" pensou Shuichi, pegando seu I-pod para ver se conseguia limpar sua mente, enquanto deixava a casa de Yuki Eiri. Sair de lá era a única coisa sensata que ele podia fazer, embora não adiantasse mais pensar em sensatez: havia passado dos limites há muito tempo. Mais precisamente na noite em que uma letra de sua musica havia caído nas mãos de um estranho.

Todas as coisas que ela disse  
Todas as coisas que ela disse  
Passando pela minha cabeça  
Passando pela minha cabeça  
Passando pela minha cabeça  
Todas as coisas que ela disse  
Todas as coisas que ela disse  
Passando pela minha cabeça  
Passando pela minha cabeça  
Todas as coisas que ela disse  
Isso não é o bastante

Riu amargamente da ironia da letra da primeira musica que ouviu. All The Things She Said. Ficaria mais correto dizer "All the things HE said". Isso com certeza era apropriado para o momento. A pesar de que o problema residia não em tudo o que ele disse, mas em uma frase em especial: "você tem talento zero. Desista."

Eu estou seriamente encrencada,  
Eu me sinto totalmente perdida  
Se estou pedindo ajuda é apenas porque  
Estar com você abriu meus olhos  
Como eu poderia acreditar  
Em uma surpresa tão perfeita?

Dera o melhor de si para escrever Glaring Dream. Mas sentia que ainda faltava alguma coisa para que ela ficasse boa mesmo. Alguma emoção. Ele pensava exatamente nisso, quando se encontraram numa praça, naquela fatídica noite. Sob a luz fraca das estrelas, ele acabou, por acidente vendo a letra, ainda que incompleta, da musica. E suas palavras rudes feriram o orgulho do jovem cantor.

Eu continuo me perguntando, imaginando como  
Eu continuo fechando meus olhos  
Mas não consigo tirar isso da minha cabeça  
Quero voar para um lugar  
Onde haja somente eu e você  
Ninguém mais, assim podemos ser livres

Por um capricho do destino, encontraram-se mais uma vez. Tolo, Shuichi julgou que fosse uma oportunidade perfeita para exigir do estranho, que veio posteriormente a se revelar o famoso escritor Eiri Yuki, um pedido de desculpas. No entanto, o belo homem continuou com sua opinião de que a letra da musica era, no mínimo, deplorável.

Nos dias que se seguiram, sucessivos encontros aconteceram entre os dois, sem que a atitude de nenhum deles mudasse. Até que Hiro notou que o que o menino ansiava não era apenas pelo pedido de desculpas do escritor, mas sim por ele como um todo. Parecia insanidade a principio, mas, conforme Shuichi percebeu, era a mais pura verdade. Ele estava apaixonado.

Todas as coisas que ela disse  
Todas as coisas que ela disse  
Passando pela minha cabeça  
Passando pela minha cabeça  
Passando pela minha cabeça  
Todas as coisas que ela disse  
Todas as coisas que ela disse  
Passando pela minha cabeça  
Passando pela minha cabeça  
Todas as coisas que ela disse  
Todas as coisas que ela disse  
Isso não é o bastante  
Isso não é o bastante

Todas as coisas que ela disse  
Todas as coisas que ela disse  
E estou totalmente confusa,  
Me sentindo encurralada e acometida  
Eles dizem que é minha culpa

E a voz do escritor realmente ficou gravada em sua mente, confundindo-o e assustando-o. Ele estava encurralado pelos próprios sentimentos. Era como se todos os seus conceitos, de uma hora para outra, caíssem por terra, e precisassem ser revisados.

Mas eu quero isso tanto  
Quero fazê-la voar para longe  
Onde o sol e a chuva  
Venham sobre o meu rosto  
Lavem toda a vergonha

Seria mais fácil se ele simplesmente tivesse mantido seus sentimentos em segredo. Poderia, então, esquecê-los, ou pelo menos ignorá-los. No entanto, Yuki já sabia, e muito bem, que o menino o amava. E a pesar de dizer que não é homo nem pedófilo, o beijara. Agora, ele não sabia se aquele beijo havia sido apenas uma provocação, ou algo mais.

Quando eles param e olham  
Eu não me preocupo  
Porque estou sentindo por ela  
O que ela sente por mim

E, por algum motivo que ele próprio desconhecia, ou melhor, recusava-se a entender, ele realmente queria que o escritor o correspondesse. Na qualidade de ser humano, merecia amar e ser amado, mesmo que essa pessoa fosse outro homem.

Eu posso tentar fingir  
Eu posso tentar esquecer  
Mas isso está me deixando louca  
Estou perdendo a cabeça

Ele tentava convencer a si mesmo que era apenas algo passageiro. Que logo uma mulher, uma companhia bem mais apropriada para ele, chamaria a sua atenção e faria seu coração palpitar. Mas não adiantava. Ele sabia que essa não era uma paixonite adolescente, as quais tivera em larga escala. De alguma maneira, ele estava certo de que essa paixão que o consumia por inteiro se tornara parte dele, eterna e irrevogavelmente. Ele agora era um homem que estava amando outro homem. Uma aberração.

Mãe, olhando para mim  
Diga-me: o que você vê?  
Sim, eu perdi minha cabeça

A lua ainda brilhava no céu, bem como as estrelas que haviam testemunhado seu primeiro encontro com aquele homem arrogante, cujos olhos dourados cheios de desdém eram a única coisa que ele imaginava ao fechar os dele. Não conseguia voltar para casa. Como encararia seus pais e sua Irma depois de ter beijado um homem? Pior, de desejar sentir, nem que fosse só mais uma vez, os lábios perfeitos do escritor moldando-se aos seus? Com que cara poderia simplesmente dizer "mamãe, eu não sou o garotinho normal com o qual você sempre sonhou, eu sou homo"?

Papai, olhando pra mim  
Algum dia serei livre?  
Eu passei do limite?

Não adiantaria de nada tentar fingir que não o amava: havia passado dos limites e teria que arcar com as conseqüências. A música acabou, mas ele não tinha coragem o bastante para ouvir alguma outra, ou repetir a mesma. Assustadoramente real, a musica tocava novamente, por si só na cabeça do cantor. Todas as coisas que ele disse, passando pela minha mente.

A lua continuava brilhando no céu, alheia a todas as suas duvidas. Sua boca formigava, lembrando-se da maciez dos lábios fartos e corados cujo sabor sentira há pouco. Mesmo com todos os problemas que enfrentava, ainda queria beijá-lo novamente.


End file.
